


The Truth

by Cmakesp



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Loud Sex, Love, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmakesp/pseuds/Cmakesp
Summary: Theseus may not love Theseus, but he sure does love Asterius
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur & Theseus (Hades Video Game), Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. We die like Zagreus.

“King”

Theseus couldn’t believe he was blessed enough to hear his name said with such softness. The way it poured out of the  minotaur ’s mouth almost sounded like a prayer.

“Yes, Asterius. Tell me. Tell me how it feels.”

Theseus continued moving his hands up and down the bovine’s shaft. So magnificent was his love’s length, that he had no choice but to use both of his hands to please him.

“So good, Theseus. Your hands are small yet the pleasure they bring.” Asterius could  barely  get the sentence out before letting out a deep moan. It caused the bed to shake and Theseus’s cock to twitch.

“Yes, my love. Take it all in. Feel how much I love you.”

Theseus brought his head down and sucked at the tip of the  minotaur ’s shaft. The bed shakes  violently  now, forced to tremble as Asterius thrashes about it. 

“My king-ah! I can’t! This is too much!”

“No, it’s not enough.” The hero says in between licks. His tongue lapping up pre-cum as he stares into the bull’s soft eyes.

“How could this ever be enough? What could be enough to show you how much I love you?” 

He wanted the bull to understand. Needed him to understand how precious he was to him.

“I would give you everything if I could, Asterius. The sun, the moon, your life back. You deserve it all and so much more.”

“King!”

The  minotaur ’s cock throbbed  desperately  against his hands. Slick was pouring from his mouth as if he was drinking from a faucet. His love would come soon, and by the gods what a glorious experience that will be.

“Please, Theseus. Inside. I need...inside please.”

Gods. The way he begged made it sound like a prayer. Theseus was thankful that the god’s eyes could only reach so far. How angry they would be to discover Theseus was gifted such a beautiful follower. 

“Of course, Asterius. Anything for you.” 

It was an effort, tearing his hands away from the bovine’s cock. He loved how it felt, massive and hard against his own soft and smaller flesh, but it was worth it for what was about to come next.

He spread the  minotaur ’s cheeks apart and let out a choked moan as he saw the twitching pink hole that laid between them. It was already glistening with oil, some even leaking out of the pink flesh. 

Asterius had prepared himself for him, fingered himself with oil as he thought about his king. The thought alone  nearly  caused Theseus to spill right there. 

“I- I must have you.” 

The statement wasn’t enough to express what Theseus wanted to say. For once, his brain was  too overcome with lust and love to form the proper words. He wanted the bull to know that he needed to ravage him, that every thrust he would take was one that was meant for his heart. He wanted the  minotaur ’s permission, the permission to love him as much as he deserved.

“Please.”

Again, so soft. 

Theseus thrust forward and the heat that surrounded him could not even compare to the deepest pit of Tartarus. So hot was his bull for him...and so tight too. Theseus could swear he could feel the  minotaur ’s heart beating against him. Such a blessed idea. To think that he could  actually  reach his love’s heart this way.

“Theseus!”

The powerful moan rang out throughout the room, maybe even into the halls where there were sure to be other shades, and Theseus wanted them to hear. Wanted them to know that even though they were blessed enough to be in Elysium, there was still one pleasure they would be forever without.

Theseus moved his hips. The sensation was exquisite , of course, it was. How could he expect anything less from his love? But despite the tightness, the hot dripping slickness that felt as if it was trying to pull him in further with each thrust, Theseus forced his eyes to stay open.

He needed to see Asterius' face. Take in the bovine’s flushed cheeks, his twitching ears, the biting of his lips as he tried to bite a moan that would break through, regardless. Concentrate on the sounds of music that poured from the  minotaur ’s lips. The deep moans, the whimpering, the raspy breathing.

“Such a sensitive thing you are. Beautiful too.”

“K-K-King…”

Theseus would have laughed if he wasn’t too busy moaning. His love got so flustered at even the minor of compliments. 

“It’s true, Asterius. You’re beautiful, strong, kind. Greater than any beast or men.”

Theseus moved his hip faster as if trying to fuck the statements into the bull.

“Theseus, I…”

Asterius' protest turned into a moan as Theseus  purposely  took a hard thrust inside him to keep him from rejecting the truth.

“It’s okay, Asterius. You may not believe it now, but I have my entire afterlife to convince you otherwise.”

Whether it was his word or his movements, Theseus wasn’t sure. However, one of these things must have hit Asterius particularly as Theseus felt the bull clench around him. The bull’s yell was almost like a roar as he climaxed. 

“Asterius...my love...I-AAAH!”

He came deep inside him, filling him up to where he was sure that Asterius would need help cleaning himself up after this. A pleasant thought, but not one Theseus tried not to linger too much on. 

His bull was  clearly  tired after giving such an excellent performance, and he did not want to exhaust him because of his lack of self-control.

“My king...you were amazing...as always.”

“Nothing compared to you, Asterius.”

The  minotaur opened his mouth to reject the claim but closed it as if realizing there was no point.

Theseus smiled, happy that his love was accepting the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on twitter I guess...@cmakesp


End file.
